


Only Gay for You

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, PornWithPlot, Smut, humping, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Josh is a little gay for Tyler, it affects him in a big way. Tyler wants to find out what's wrong with him.





	Only Gay for You

Maybe it's best that Josh went lurking in the darkest depths of the clique fan base. Maybe it's best, or maybe he ruined everything for himself and his best friend as he gulps, taking in the extremely well edited x-rated photos that look just like him and Tyler. The way Josh's tattoo perfectly lines up, the only difference being that those hands wrapped around that hard-on? They're definitely not Josh's hands.

It's obvious it's an edit-anyone in the clique would know. But it's so well edited that anyone else would think it was from a porno. That's how Josh's dick acts. Gulping heavily, Josh quickly exits the tabs and goes out from incognito mode. He breathes shakily as the bus door opens with a loud squeak, footsteps following the sharp slam shut. Josh closes his laptop slowly, eyes wide as he blinks uncertainly.

"Hey, Michael was wondering if you wanted to come to get dinner but I kinda wanted to chill so I said no on your behalf, hope that's okay?" Tyler stares down at his phone the whole time, clicking through something as Josh absentmindedly nods, still frozen as ever. Staring forward, locking his eyes on the cupboard next to Tyler's legs, his eyes try incredibly hard to not imagine how Tyler looks beneath the tight jean fabric.

"Josh?" Josh looks back up to see Tyler now looking at him with a waiting expression.

"Hm?" Josh raises his eyebrows, forever grateful that his laptop is covering his aching, rock hard boner.

Tyler half smiles, shaking his head playfully, "I told Michael you weren't going, so we could hang."

Josh nods, "cool, he's gonna bring food back after?"

Tyler simply laughs, pointing at the pizza he must have brought inside with him.

"Oh," Josh mutters, laughing at how spaced out he's acting.

"Yeah, shuffle over-wanna play some Super Mario Bros or somethin'?" Josh nods to this idea, bending forward to open the pizza box that's now moved to the small coffee table. Discreetly, Josh also moved his laptop away, replacing it with a blanket.

Casual.

Two weeks pass and Tyler starts to notice Josh's strange behaviour. He tries to let it go, knowing that Josh likes to be left alone with his anxiety and such-but it's never lasted this long before.

They're off tour and creating the new album in LA. Tyler's staying near Josh's apartment which also happens to be near the recording studio. Tyler's telling Josh about how he thinks this new song should sound when he notices Josh isn't even listening, just staring. He's staring at Tyler's hair, making Tyler reach up and run his fingers through it. Puzzled, Tyler shakes his head, thinking somethings in it.

Josh looks at Tyler with a puzzled look.

"Josh, man" Tyler stands up and sits next to Josh, grabbing his shoulder in a manly grip. In a bro way. A straight way.

"I need to go home," Josh mutters, his chest aching from the hand on his shoulder. He can practically feel the way Tyler's eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah totally, we can continue tomorrow. Just think about the song, I'll send you a copy of it an-" Josh cuts him off, shaking his head.

"No I need to go home, I need to see my mom or something," Josh stands up, trying his best to ignore the lost look on Tyler's face as he tries to comprehend what Josh is telling him.

"Okay," Tyler starts, following Josh to the door of the recording studio, "let me drive you to the airport in the morning or something and the-" Once again, Josh cuts him off with a shake of the head.

"No I gotta go now," he breathes, "you can stay at my apartment," Josh pulls off the spare key from his key ring and sets it down on the shelf next to him before rushing out the door.

Josh can barely remember how he even got to the airport, let alone on his childhood home doorstep. At 5:45 am. He knocks impatiently and takes a step back, ignoring the ache in his chest and emptiness he's starting to feel from all the overthinking.

When he sees his mom, he can't help but to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. She's surprised to see him, but happy nonetheless.

"Joshua!" Momma Dun grabs Josh and pulls him inside, making them both some coffee for the morning still hasn't quite woken to its brightest. The sun is just starting to make an appearance as Josh slouches in the new couch he bought her. 

"Josh," he looks up at his mother who's now got an unreadable expression plastered on her face, "you're not listening. What's going on? You're not okay," she comments, setting down their coffees on the coffee table and starting a long conversation with him.

So Josh tells her.

He tells her that he thinks he's gay. Or gay for someone in particular. He doesn't know how to react. He doesn't know what to do. He even tells her about how he's been viewing Tyler.

Josh tells her everything, because he knows she's the only person who won't fail him, no matter what he says or does.

"He can't know," Josh leaves the conversation hanging on, his mom nodding with thought as she sips her now cold coffee, "I'm scared mom, I'm scared he'll be freaked out. I'm scared he'll find out or figure out it's all because of how I've been feeling for him!" Josh's hyperventilating at this point which makes Momma Dun set down her coffee and softly hug her son. She lays him down on the couch as he twitches with anxiety like a druggie without his fix. 

"You need to rest. No thinking. Just rest for now. You have all the time in the world to figure this out and we have all the time in the world to talk about this. Later. I want you to rest," Josh nods, wiping his cheeks and closing his eyes. He falls asleep almost instantaneously in the high noon of the day.

Meanwhile, around dinner time, Tyler's pulling up outside Josh's childhood home. He pays his taxi and walks up the steps, knocking quickly and quietly. He hears some shuffling before the door swings open to reveal Momma Dun.

"Two surprises in one day! How lovely!" She grins, hugging Tyler and pulling him inside.

"So he's here?" Tyler asks, looking up the stairs towards where Josh's childhood bedroom lay.

Momma Dun smiles, nodding and pointing into the living room. Josh lay face down on the couch, a few blankets strewn across his body and his arm dangling over the edge, hand on the ground. Next to his hand lay a sleeping cat, aka ball of fur, happy to have Josh home. The other cat lay along the top of the couch,stretched out and almost falling off the back.

Tyler feels himself smile at the scene, watching as Momma Dun pats the boys back and beckons him to follow her to the kitchen.

"Papa and Abigail will be home soon so you can help me finish up dinner!" Momma Dun grins, forcing Tyler to help her finish up. She takes this opportunity to talk with her sons best friend and band mate.

"How's he doing?" She asks Tyler, since he's been with Tyler more than her. She knows more than him, yet she would like to hear how honest Tyler is, and how much he can figure out about situations.

"I-" Tyler starts, pausing as he passes off some items he's started preparing, "I don't know," Tyler says quietly, "I'm hoping you know what's on his mind. I'm not gonna pry, or try to find out. I just don't know what's going on. I can't think of anything that's happened that could make his this, this-" Tyler gestures around with his hands. He speaks slowly, no rush to his words as he sighs.

"This distant?" Momma Dun offers, Tyler nodding and starting to pull everything to set the table.

"No need, tonight doesn't need the table, just the cutlery and plates. We can eat in the living room," Tyler nods again, simply setting the dishes to the side until serving time comes.

"Just," Momma Dun sighs, turning to Tyler and softly patting his shoulder, "be gentle with him. He needs gentle right now," Tyler nods carefully.

Josh wakes to the front door opening and closing, his father and younger sister Abigail's laughter jolting him. He smiles as he opens his eyes to see Abby's red hair falling next to him as she bends down to pick up the cat next to his hand on the ground. She grins and sits next to him, petting and rolling the cat around on her lap. They smile and hug, letting Josh sit up before kicking eyes with the bit he had been thinking about too much these past couple of weeks. His hair is shaved, eyes tired as he wipes his hands on a rag. Their eyes meet and both their smiles are tired. Abby can tell they need a moment as she stands and slings the cat over her shoulder, walking to the kitchen to see what's being made for dinner.

"Hey," Tyler smiles weakly, settling down next to him and grabbing Josh's shoulder which makes Josh's smile completely falter. Tyler notices this time as Josh's eyes haze over, going distant. Tyler waits until Josh looks back up, confused as Tyler picks up where Josh remembers them leaving off.

"Glad you're home?" He asks, making Josh nod.

"Yeah, I just need to be home for a while, ta-" Tyler cuts Josh off.

"You don't need to tell me why, I just need to know you're okay, that if you need me you'll let me know," Josh nods, smiling and looking down to his shoes.

"I love you man." Tyler watches as Josh completely zoned out again, which makes Tyler think harder, wondering why. Why would Josh react like this?

"Yeah, you too man," Josh says almost bitterly, but Tyler ignores it, acting like everything's okay.

Soon enough, Abigail brings a plate of food to both Josh and Tyler, sitting with them and eating the dinner that Momma Dun made with Tyler's help. 

Josh doesn't know how he let Tyler persuade him into staying at his newly bought home on the edge of town, but here he is. The next day he finds himself walking through the door behind Tyler.

Time seems to pass by slowly and quietly as Josh sits in the shower, picturing Tyler using the very same stall to clean his body. He can't help the way his cock aches, the way his mouth trembles and the way his eyes leak tears of either pain, guilt or pleasure-Josh doesn't know.

Josh steps out of the shower, his cock still aching. He can't bring himself to finish to the thought of his straight best friend. He feels like that's using him in a way.

Josh slides on his underwear and sweatpants, a t-shirt as well since he's in someone else's home. Even though that someone is Tyler, Josh can't bring himself to be comfortable right now. Around anyone.

And Tyler notices. Tyler notices the t-shirt. He also sees the bulge in Josh's pants that looks fairly painful. Tyler also noticed the scratch marks along Josh's arms, red welts that will soon calm down.

Tyler gulps as he slides Josh a plate of food, his own cock twitching at the visual he's picturing of Josh in his shower, panting and begging for release, yet not obtaining it.

"You okay?" Josh finally asks, wondering why Tyler's expression is so heavy in thought. Tyler blinks, looking at Josh before nodding and finishing his grilled cheese that slightly burnt.

"You know you can tell me anything?" Tyler asks, the both of them sitting in an almost comfortable (but not quite) silence.

Josh looks over, nodding quickly.

"What's going on Josh? You're hurting," Tyler decides on the most straightforward way to address the situation.

Josh takes a moment to think, looking out over Tyler's large forest filled back yard. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Voice wavering, Josh leans his elbows on his knees so he can hang his head as he starts to cry silently. He places his face into his hands, shaking his head as his hands wet easily with his tears.

Tyler nearly starts crying himself. The one man he knew would never fail him is breaking in front of him. Josh tries to talk again but can't get anything out.

"Josh," Tyler's having trouble holding himself together, grabbing the man only to have him shake his head and pull away. Tyler's confusion starts to overtake him but he manages to hear Josh's small whimper.

"You'll hate me," Josh barely whispers, a sob following as he struggles to maintain his composure.

"I'd never," Tyler begs, grabbing onto Josh's arm and forcing them to look at each other. Josh's face is bright red, streaming with tears as he squints his eyes before squeezing them shut.

"I think I'm in love with you," Josh whispers, feeling Tyler pull away almost instantly. Josh keeps his eyes closed as he looks down, staring at his hands before covering his face with them once again.

"What?" He hears, but he shakes his head. He can't say it again. It was the first time he'd even said it to himself.

"Why?" Josh shakes his head again, "so you're gay?" Josh snaps his head up at this, glaring at Tyler who simply looks taken aback, not disgusted like he'd thought.

"No," Josh snaps defensively. Tyler looks up at Josh, seeing how this has been affecting him.

The past couple of weeks. This is what's been distracting Josh so much. Tyler. Tyler has been distracting Josh and hurting him.

Josh is the last person Tyler would want to hurt. Tyler's weak smile confuses Josh as he grabs onto Josh's arm and shakes his head.

"It's okay," Tyler smiles, pulling Josh into his embrace, "it's okay. I love you more, I'll always love you," Tyler whispers, making Josh shake his head.

"That's not what I meant-" Josh starts, but Tyler cuts him off.

"I know what you meant," Tyler brushes Josh's newly shaven head, his hand falling to the side of his face, "I always felt the same, I just thought you were straight," Tyler laughs suddenly, "I thought I was straight! I ignored it, I always ignored it," Josh shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Josh tries to pull away but Tyler's quick in holding him steady.

"I'm so in love with you," Tyler grabs both sides of Josh's head. Tears continue to rush down his cheeks as Tyler leans in so they can lock eye contact.

Josh's mouth opens and closes repeatedly, a loss for words taking him over as the beautiful man in front of him smiles. They're both covered in tears, their eyes sore.

"If you're lying to me that's so fucked up," Josh whispers, making Tyler laugh weakly.

"I've never lied to you before, I'm not gonna start now."

Josh reaches forward, grabbing Tyler's sides and burying his face in his neck. They hold onto one another so tightly that they barely notice the sun starting to set from the hours they sit with each other, just holding one another.

They both stand to head inside, Tyler pulling Josh to his bedroom and laying down next to one another.

"When did you realize?" Josh asks quietly, hoping for something that will convince him further.

"Fully? Over the past few weeks. But I started feeling a little crush of some sort for you when we first met. I was upset cuz I knew I wasn't gay, and I knew you weren't," Tyler gently caresses Josh's now bare shoulder, glad they both decided to take their shirts off. Tyler wanted to gawk at the loveliness of Josh's body.

"I'm not," Josh confirms, "just for you, I guess," Tyler smiles at this.

"Same," he whispers.

"I thought you were sick or something," Tyler says suddenly, voice wavering, "it's stupid, but I thought you were sick, and that you were coming home to tell your family before me, or something," Tyler lets Josh grab his hand with a weak smile.

"Nope, just wrecked over how much you turn me on," Josh snorts, Tyler's eyes widening before Josh laughs to distract from the words. Joke or not, the words were true and they both knew it.

Silence settles over the boys and Josh's face turns bright red, making Tyler wonder what's on his mind. Both the boys thoughts run wild before Tyler finally grips Josh's shoulder. He grips, but remains gentle as he glides his hand over Josh's chest.

"Is this okay?" Tyler asks, running his fingers through very dip and muscle edge on his torso. Josh's breathe wavers as he whispers a quick assurance.

Josh's eye shut close after a moment, trying to wrap his head around how his worries could have disappeared so quickly.

"Eyes open," Tyler practically demands, making Josh's eyes fly open, wide as he sees Tyler watching him carefully.

Tyler lowers his hand, painfully close to where Josh's cock twitches with anticipation. Josh reaches forward to feel Tyler's soft chest that's so close to him, yet so far away.

"Tyler," Josh says shakily, and Tyler's never seen him looking so vulnerable in his life. The way Josh is completely submitting and letting Tyler know how vulnerable he is.

Tyler sits up, climbing on top of Josh which makes Josh hold his breath. His head falls to the side, Tyler's breath washing over his neck as their groins are so close to one another.

"Tyler," Josh whimpers this time, his cock achingly hard, throbbing inside of his pants.

"Tell me what you want," Tyler whispers in his ear, gently bumping both of their rock hard bulges into one another. Josh chokes, thrusting his hips up to gain more friction.

Tyler smirks, biting down on Josh's collarbone which rips the first of many moans from Josh's mouth. Tyler sighs, looking down to see a wet spot forming on the front of Josh's sweatpants.

Tyler can feel his own cock pressing against the edge of his waistband. He reaches down to pull on it, letting the head of his cock slip free and poke out the top. Josh looks down, panting as Tyler watching his expression change from want to hunger.

Tyler pushes Josh down into the mattress, crawling up to let his cock head be eye level with Josh. Josh whimpers, bringing his hand up to rub his thumb over the slit, precum oozing from the red, throbbing member. Heat practically radiates from it as Josh tries to pull the member free from its confines. Tyler pushes Josh's hands away, looking at him with a hard look.

Josh leans forward to lick hesitantly at the hard cock head. Tyler moans quietly, letting Josh kitten lick and lap at the precum that barely stops.

Tyler pulls away, pushing his cock back inside of his pants with a painful whimper. Josh winces as Tyler comes back to eye level, his knee roughly grazing Josh's aching member. Tyler notices, rutting his knee up to rub abrasively. Josh grunts, holding Tyler's leg still. He gently straddles the limb, before experimentally humping his hips upwards. It takes a few thrusts for Josh's balls to catch the right angle, a whimper tumbling as his asshole becomes raw and cock starts leaking precum again.

Josh whines every time Tyler presses a little harder, his hands tweaking at Josh's nipples experimentally. 

Josh feels his cock peak from the edge of his waistband, much like Tyler's was. The cold air causing him to buck out of rhythm. Tyler glances down, his mouth watering.

Tyler presses a light finger over Josh's cockhole, pressing and prodding as Josh whimpers at the uncomfortable sensation mixing with the pleasure. Tyler watches Josh's face contort and change before he pulls away and presses his own cock to Josh's. The clothing provides hot friction as Tyler thrusts against Josh. Josh whimpers, feeling Tyler's body roll against him.

"Stay with me," Tyler demands, watching Josh start to fade away into the pleasure. Josh locks eye contact with Tyler, disbelief still washing over him as Tyler holds Josh's hips so they can rub together harder.

Tyler groans, resting his forehead against Josh's and looking down to where Josh cock aches painfully.

"I feel like we're 13," Tyler suddenly giggles, grinding down impossibly hard, "humping each other so desperately," he groans, recalling the memory of only moments earlier where Josh desperately humped his knee. 

"I want to wake up to you humping me," Tyler chokes out making Josh moan, "want to wake up to you humping the air in your sleep cause you're so desperate for me," Tyler grunts, pressing his finger into Josh's cock hole again to halt the pleasure that will surely soon radiate over Josh's entire body.

"Want you humping the bed, cause you're so horny for me to get home," Tyler feels himself getting close, "want you humping me when no ones around baby boy," Tyler groans, "want you humping me when everyone's around but no ones looking, so easy to get caught hm?" Josh is a whimpering mess below Tyler's body, completely ravished and covered in sweat.

"Want you stretching yourself for me, wanna see you with your fingers inside yourself, trying to reach that spot but knowing my cock is the only thing that you truly want in you," Tyler groans as he feels Josh's cum start to spurt around his finger at his hole, Josh quivers, body shaking as he comes undone beneath him.

Tyler groans, cumming in his pants childishly, his cock bathing in the sticky substance. Josh whimpers, his cock deflating. Tyler gently peels his pants an underwear off of them both, Josh whimpering as Tyler brushes over his limp member.

"Wanna touch you," Tyler whispers, gently running his fingers over Josh's spent, limp penis. Josh whimpers as Tyler gently pets at him. Josh feels as Tyler's wet fingers push at his asshole experimentally. Josh whimpers, a finger sliding inside. It burns as Josh writhes and wriggles. Tyler sighs as he gently thrusts and rubs at Josh's inner walls. He slides in another long finger and find the spot that makes Josh jerk with pleasure.

"Can't go again Ty," Josh shakes his head.

"Safe words red, you're going as far as I say you're going," Tyler says quietly. Josh whimpers, Tyler pressing and prodding at his prostate. Josh's lays there, groaning and moaning, a whimpering mess. Suddenly, his cock starts leaking again, pleasure quaking through his whole body. Tyler watches as the limp member twitches and leaks, pumping and milking his balls desperately. Tyler continues to stimulate his prostate, but slows down, not wanting Josh to pass out on their first intimate time together.

"I love you," Josh mumbles, making Tyler smile as he pulls away and kisses him gently.

"I love you always," Tyler nods with a smile.


End file.
